Valentine's Surprise
by CathyD
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Sky suddenly starts getting mysterious cards from someone supposedly in love with him. Will the clues lead him to his greatest desire or shatter his heart for forever?


Disclaimer: Not mine, no matter how many stars I've wished on. (sigh)  
Rating: K  
Summary: It's a Valentine's Day fic, do you really need to know more than that? ;)  
Pairing: You're reading one of _my_ fics, and I have to tell you this? lol  
Dedication: To my girls; the ones who kept encouraging (threatening lol) me to write this, and helping me when I had questions and needed opinions. angelsterra & Pink-Green-White-4ever, you guys are the best! Thanks so much for everything. Love you guys!

- - - - -

_Roses are red,  
__Your color was blue,  
__I never really meant to,  
__But I fell in love with you._

Sky's eyes widened as he stared at the pink, heart shaped, card in his hand. He re-read it again just to make sure he had read it right. _"I fell in love with you,"_ he read… Sky had received several Valentine's already today (and it wasn't even noon yet), mainly from giggling Cadets who passed him in the hall, but this one was different. It had been left on his bed while he'd been helping train D-Squad on the simulator. Only very few people had access to the Ranger's rooms, so it had to be someone he knew, but who? He didn't know of anyone who liked him, other than the youngest Cadets with their crushes.

He was unsure of what to think about it though. While part of him was flattered, another part was in disbelief that it was true; still another part hoped it was, and that it was from a certain someone special. He knew it was impossible, they were best friends, but the little part of him who was a romantic (he'd gotten that from his Dad) still hoped for it. He had been in love with his best friend for a while now, unbeknownst to anyone else at the Academy. Well, except for Bridge, because it was nearly impossible to keep anything from him.

He flipped the card over to see if there was any name on it. There was no name, but there was more writing. "This is the first for today. Clues to my identity will follow." He didn't recognize the writing, so figured he'd just have to wait for the clues.

This was turning into an interesting day already.

- - -

Two hours later, Sky walked into the Common Room in search of Syd, or Bridge. He wanted to ask their opinion on the two cards he'd received thus far. He had been handed another one, about 30 mins ago, by a young male Cadet. He hadn't given Sky any answers when he'd questioned him about who it was from; he'd simply saluted, turned on his heel, and left.

The card inside had been white, with glittery pink and blue hearts. The card had simply read, "Be My Valentine" and instead of a signature, it had handwritten X's and O's.

He was puzzled at the lack of a clue, as the first card had said that they would follow on the next cards. He wanted to ask someone else's opinion, and see if they had any ideas. He figured that at least one of them would be able to help him, or they might even know who the person is to begin with. He knew that nothing stayed secret for long around the Academy, so they were bound to know who it was.

Looking around, he saw Syd sitting on the silver beanbag chair in the corning, reading one of her magazine's. He headed over to her, and stopped right in front of her. "Hey Syd, are you busy?"

The Pink Ranger looked up at him, and smiled, "Hey Sky. What's up?" she glanced at the cards he held in his hand, "Whatcha got there?"

He looked down at the cards uncertainly, "Cards. Look, can we go somewhere and talk? I want your opinion on something, and it's kinda private."

Syd's eyes widened, "Sure. Just let me put my magazine up real quick." With that said, she hopped up and moved to her room, where she threw the magazine on her bed. She returned to where Sky stood, "Ready. Where are we headed?"

"I don't know, just not here. Maybe we could go for a walk; head outside."

She nodded, "Okay." As they headed down the hallway, she motioned again towards the envelopes in his hand, "Valentine's huh? How many girls are in love with you this year?" she teased. She giggled at the blush that appeared on his cheeks. "That many huh?"

"Well, at last count I had 15 cards, one marriage proposal," Syd burst out laughing at that one, "and one person in love with me." He liked the sound of her laughter, and smiled. "How about you? Have you gotten tons of Valentine's today?"

"I've gotten a few, but you've got me beat with the marriage proposal, no one's asked for my hand today," she batted her eyes at him.

"Yet," he teased, only to have Syd nudge him in the side with her elbow. "Well it's true, the day is still young, and you always get at least _one_." By this time they had reached the doors outside, Sky held it open for her to pass through, and he was rewarded with a smile.

Once they were outside, Syd brought up the '_in love with me_' comment, "So… one of them actually said they were in love with you? That's so cute! Which one was it? I bet it was Hannah, or Marci… or maybe Paige?" she looked to him to see if he nodded yes to any of the names, only to see his eyes get wider at each name. "Well, if not them, who was it?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't actually _know_ who it is." He lead her towards the path that would take them through the woods, knowing that they were less likely to run into other people. "When I got back from training D-Squad, this card was on my bed." He handed her the first card, and waited while she silently read it. He knew she was done, when her eyebrows rose high enough they practically disappeared behind her hair. "Not exactly the same type of card we usually get, is it? Read the back," he instructed.

"Clues huh? So, what kind of clues have you gotten so far?"

"Well, I've only gotten one more card since I got that one," he handed her the second card, and again waited while she read it. Once she was done, she turned questioning eyes towards him. "Yeah, not much of a clue huh? Or am I missing something? Do you see any clues in either of the cards?"

"Well, the only thing I can tell is that she has good taste," she laughed. "Pink's always good." She grinned at Sky when he rolled his eyes at her comment. "And obviously, she's crazy, if she's in love with _you_," she teased.

"Gee, thanks," he gave her a droll look.

"You know I'm teasing you, so hush. No, she sounds like a very smart girl, if she's chosen you to love. She couldn't do much better."

At the sincerity in her words, Sky looked at her and gave her a smile, "Thanks Syd. That means a lot." They continued walking for a little bit before he spoke again, "Do you think that this person's telling the truth, or is this just another of the silly crushes, or a joke? I can't really tell for sure, especially since this card didn't have the clue that they said it would. What if it's someone playing a joke on me?"

"I don't think so Sky, why would anyone play that kind of joke on you? They'd have gone through an awful lot of trouble for it, if it is. And, for that same reason, I don't think it's one of your crushes, again it's a lot of trouble to go through, no offence," she looked at him to make sure he wasn't offended. "Do you _want_ it to be real?"

"Well, I can't say it wouldn't be nice. I'm flattered, really, but then again, I hope they're not really, cuz then they'd be disappointed and I don't want to hurt them, whoever it turns out to be."

"Why would they be disappointed?"

"I kinda have feelings for someone right now, and I don't see that changing in the foreseeable future."

"Oh," was all the Pink Ranger could say. She was shocked to hear that Sky had feelings for someone else, and if she admitted it, hurt that he'd never said anything to her. They were best friends, and she told him everything; why had he never told her? "When you say 'feelings' just what kind of feelings are you talking about?"

Sky stopped walking, and seemed to be weighing his next words. Taking a deep breath, he turned to her and said, "I'm in love with her." He saw the shock register in Syd's eyes, and looked away.

"SCHUYLER TATE!" she slapped him on his bicep, "I'm your best friend, and you've never told me you were in love?! Why the hell not?! And does Bridge know?"

He rubbed the place she'd hit, and looked back at her, with wide eyes. "Geez Syd, tone it down a little, will ya? That kinda hurt."

"Yeah, well you're lucky I didn't use my fist of iron," she glared at him, "you'd deserve it. How dare you not tell me something as important as that?!"

"Well, it's kinda a private matter," at her hurt look, he sighed and grabbed her by the arms, "Don't look at me like that Syd, I didn't mean it like that. I've not told anyone, not even Bridge; though I wouldn't be surprised if he knows, you know we can't keep things from him. This is something that I've kept to myself, because I know it's such a hopeless cause. She could never love me back, so I've not said anything."

Syd reach up and put her hands on his arms, "Why do you say that? Why would she never love you back?"

They held eye contact for a few moments before Sky said, "Well, we've been good friends for so long, that I don't think she could ever think of me like that. She's never given any indication before, and I've loved her long enough that I would have noticed if she returned the feelings."

"But you'll never know if you don't say something to her. Maybe she does and has been too scared to say anything too. Are you going to go through life not knowing for sure?"

"Yeah, I guess so. What if I told her and she freaked out, and never wanted to see me again? I'd rather have her in my life as a good friend, than to not have her in my life at all. I don't think I could handle that." He looked so upset at the thought that it broke Syd's heart.

"Oh Sky." She dropped her hands and took the step separating them, slipping her arms around his waist as she did. "You deserve to have the love you want, you really do. I think you should tell her, she'd be crazy if she stopped being your friend over that. And you never know, she may feel the same and be just as scared as you," she continued to hold him even when she was through talking.

When Syd had slipped her arms around him, Sky had closed his eyes and returned the embrace. He enjoyed the feeling of having her close, as he did during any of the times they hugged, or sat together on the couches during their movie nights. "Thanks Syd," he whispered. Taking a deep breath, he took a step back, separating them even though he could have gladly stayed there longer. "I'll think about taking your advice. But, back to the cards… so we don't have any clue as to who sent them?" When she shook her head, he continued, "Well, if I get more of them, would you be willing to take a look and see if you can get something out of them that I can't?"

She nodded, "You know I'll help you if you can't figure it out, which you being a guy means you won't." She laughed at the look he gave her, "Just come find me when you get the next one."

"Thanks. You're the best Syd. I'm so glad that we're friends, just in case I've never told you that." He kissed her forehead, and gave her the smile that won the hearts of all those giggling Cadets.

"The feeling's mutual Tate. Don't know what I'd do without your happy, shiny face around here." She giggled when he quirked his brow at her choice of words. "Now, what do you say we head to the course for training? You know how testy our fearless leader gets when we're late."

"Ha-Ha," he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, lets go."

- - - - - -

After their afternoon training was finished, Sky and the others headed inside to get cleaned up. Sky and Bridge had patrol before supper that evening, and they both needed showers. They said goodbye to the girls, who's last words were reminders of their dinner plans later on, and headed to their own rooms.

After getting their showers, they headed down to their patrol bikes to start their two hour patrol. As they neared them, Sky saw a red envelope sitting on the seat of his, and his brow drew together in confusion. When he realized his mouth was hanging open too, he snapped it shut with an audible click. The Red Ranger was completely puzzled now. If few people had access to his room, then even fewer people would have had access to the Rangers' patrol vehicles.

He walked over to the bike and picked it up, flipping it over and opening it. On the front of the card was a red heart being cradled in a set of outstretched hands. The front read: _My heart. It's yours._ Sky opened the card and read what was written inside: _Will you give me yours in return?_ Under that, handwritten in blue ink was: _If you put your heart in my strong capable hands, I promise to cradle it and keep it safe forever. _It was signed with the same XOXO as before.

Seeing that Sky was just standing there, Bridge called out to him before he climbed on his bike. "You alright Sky?"

"Huh?" he looked up at Bridge, "Oh, yeah, just thinking." Deciding he'd have to think more of the clue while riding, he tucked the card back into the envelope, and placed it into the inside pocket of his uniform jacket. Grabbing his helmet, he mounted his bike, and started it up. After donning his helmet and gloves, he nodded at Bridge and the two set off for their patrol.

An hour into it he received a communications from base, asking him to stop by and check out the repairs they'd made to his Zord, after their last training exercise. They may not have anyone to have to fight, but they still went and trained on the Zords weekly, so they'd be ready in case of an emergency. During one of the maneuvers, he'd noticed that some of the panels inside weren't operating correctly, and had put in the repair request when he'd gotten back to base. He told them he'd stop by when they got back to base, and signed out. He relayed the message to Bridge, and they continued on.

They patrolled for another hour with no incidents and he gave the signal to Bridge that it was time to head back. The two headed back to base, where they would meet the girls and head out to supper. They'd all talked it over the day before, and decided since none of them had dates, they'd all go out for pizza together, instead of staying in and being "lonely" (Z and Syd's words, not his).

He hadn't gotten any further in figuring out the clue, so he knew he'd have to show it to Syd, to see what she thought. He didn't really want Bridge and Z to know yet (he couldn't explain why, but he didn't) so he would try to get her alone before they went to the pizza parlor.

They pulled back into the garage, and dismounted their bikes, taking off their gloves and helmets, and sitting them on the seats. Together they headed to the Command Center to give their reports, before heading back to their rooms to change. "Bridge, I gotta go check out the repairs they made to the Zord real quick, you go on ahead, and I'll be there as soon as I can. Let the girls know, just in case I'm late getting there."

"Sure thing." Bridge stopped him before he could get too far, "Hey Sky, are you sure you're okay? You've been awfully quiet today."

"Yeah, just got something on my mind today. I'll tell you about it, as soon as I figure it out." Bridge didn't look convinced, so he said, "Seriously Bridge, everything's okay, and I promise I'll tell you everything when I can. Now go on, so the girl's won't think we've ditched them for a better offer." He gave Bridge a lopsided grin, and turned, headed down the hall towards the Zord bay.

- - -

Sky entered the Zord bay, and went to find the technician who'd called him in. After talking to the Tech, he climbed in the Zord, and made his way to the cockpit. He turned the seat around so he could sit down, and to his surprise found a pink envelope with his name written in red, laying in the seat.

Sky did a mental run-through of all the SPD personnel who would have had access to his Zord and his Patrol Bike, and came up with a short list of Techs, Kat, Z and Syd. He quickly dismissed Kat and Z, because he knew they both had feelings for someone, even if that other person didn't yet know it, and he dismissed Syd for obvious reasons. That left only the Techs, and he couldn't see that any of them would have gone to such trouble; they barely knew him. Plus, none of them would have had access to his quarters, where the original card was found.

Shaking his head, Sky opened the envelope and slid the card out. What he saw on the card made him chuckle, with it's absurdness. Two hearts were playing instruments, and appeared to be dancing, and written above them was "Valentine, we make beautiful music together._" _Opening the card, he was once again surprised, but this time it was at the lack of anything, bar the XOXO, there. _Wait_, he thought, _that's the clue? Music? I don't even play an instrument._ He flipped the card over to see if there was anything on the back, but there was nothing. Sighing, he tucked the card back into the envelope and decided he's show these last two to Syd and see if they could work it out.

He went ahead and looked through all the control panels, and finding them all functioning normal again, he signed off on the repairs, and headed up to his room to change.

- - - - -

He quickly changed into some blue jeans, and a red button up over a white t-shirt. He ran some gel through his hair, making sure the front was spiked up again, and grabbed his keys and wallet from his uniform jacket, shoving them into the black leather one he'd be wearing that night. He made sure he picked up the cards, and stuck them into the inside pocket, he planned on showing them to Syd as soon as he could.

He walked out to the Common Room to meet the others, realizing that Syd was still missing. Bridge and Z were sitting on the couch looking rather comfortable together. _Bout time those two did something about their obvious feelings for each other_, he chuckled. The Red Ranger had known for some time that his friends cared for each other, they just were too afraid to admit it to the other. He had a feeling that would change soon.

Just as he was about to ask about the whereabouts of their pink team mate, she walked into the room, and Sky felt his breath catch in his throat. She was beautiful every day, but tonight something about her was even more beautiful; Sky couldn't describe it. She was dressed in blue jeans, and a pink baby doll shirt with a giant red heart on the front of it. Her hair was held back by a headband, but other than that flowed freely around her shoulders, and Sky was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

Syd bounced up to them with a cheerful, "Hey guys! Ready to go?"

Z just chuckled, "Boy, what's got you in such a great mood?"

Sydney shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing. What's not to be happy about though? It's Valentine's Day, love is in the air, and we're all going to hang out together." The other's just looked at Syd like she'd gone crazy, but she just kept smiling at them.

Z walked up to Syd and playfully put her hand on her forehead, "Nope, no fever. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Syd swatted her hand away, "I'm fine. Just in a good mood. Now come on, let's go, I'm starving." She grabbed Sky's hand and turned heading for the door. Sky shrugged to the others, and helplessly followed their Pink Ranger.

When they arrived in the garage where their personal vehicles were stored, Sky took his keys from his pocket, only have to Syd grab them from him and toss them to Bridge, who's eyes had gotten huge. "HEY!" he started to protest, only to have her cut him off.

"Come on Sky, how often does Bridge get a chance to drive a Cherry Red 1966 Mustang Convertible?"

Sky looked over to see Bridge's hopeful eyes, then back to Syd who had a playful pout on her lips, and knew he couldn't say no. Sighing he gave in, "Okay, fine. Just please be careful Bridge." He was rewarded by the smile that lit up Bridge's face, and the happy squeal Syd let out, as she hugged his side quickly.

"Besides, just how often do you ride in the back? This way you can sit in the back with me," she grinned. She leaned closer, giving him a pointed look, "Besides, I thought you might have something to show me?" she whispered.

He just nodded his head. "Good point. I wanted to show you before we left. I'd still like to keep it quiet."

They climbed in the car, with Bridge and Z climbing in front, and he and Syd in the back. Since it was a nice day, and the night was forecasted to stay that way, they decided to go with the top down. Once they got on the road, Sky took the cards from his jacket, and handed the two newest ones to Syd, who checked them over before handing them back.

"So, what do you think? I've tried to make sense of it, and I just don't get it."

"Well, let's look at the clues one at a time, see if that helps. First card; only mentioned your color was blue, and that more clues would be coming. Second card only had blue and pink hearts, with no written clue anywhere. So with the first two the only common variable is the color blue. Third card; talks about giving your heart into her capable hands. And card number four is about music.

"So, the only logical conclusion is that you're looking for someone who's favorite color is blue, she has two hands, and likes music." she shrugged, and smiled.

"Ha-Ha. Syd come on, this is serious. I can't make any sense of these clues, if you're not going to help me, then just say so and we'll leave it be." Sky was pretty upset with Syd's teasing, and he didn't know why. He was taking this serious, and didn't understand her flippant attitude.

"Geez Sky, calm down, I was only teasing." her eyes were huge as she looked at him. "I'm sorry I was joking, but I really don't know what else to tell you. Did you narrow it down at all today?"

"Well, the locations of the cards would have been hard for most people to have accessed, so that kind of narrowed it down to some of the Techs, and then you, Kat, and Z. And we both know I can rule out the last three, so that really only leaves the Techs; but that doesn't make sense either, because none of them know me well enough to actually love me, which just brings me back to this being one of my 'crushes' going through an awful lot of trouble to get my attention." Sky sighed and looked out at the buildings going by.

"Well, don't lose hope, let me keep thinking on it, and we'll figure it out. Promise."

He turned and gave her a smile, "Thanks Syd."

"No problem. Now, no more thinking of it, let's have some fun tonight."

"Sure. Sounds good."

They enjoyed the next ten minutes, laughing and joking with Bridge and Z, as they drove to the pizza parlor. They were seated pretty quickly, and since they already knew what they wanted, had placed their orders within ten minutes of sitting down. The parlor was a pretty popular place, having old fashioned arcade games and other things to do, but since it was Valentine's Day the place was practically empty. Since their order was placed, Bridge and Z had decided to go check out the games.

As they stood to go, Syd exclaimed, "Wait! I forgot I had something for you guys." She gave Z a look that went unnoticed by the guys, and reach into the handbag she'd brought with her. She pulled out three pink envelopes, and handed one to Bridge first. "Here. Happy Valentine's Day!" She gave him a huge smile, as he took it.

He slid the card out, and chuckled when he saw the card was shaped like a piece of bread. "Have a Buttery Valentine's Day," he read. He turned it so the others could see the handmade card, and they all chuckled. "Thanks Syd," and he hugged her.

Next, she gave Z her card. "Hope you all have a Happy Valentine's Day," Z read, and laughed at the figures that were to represent the Yellow Ranger and her doubles. She gave Syd a hug, "Thanks Syd. Happy Valentine's Day to you too. Now, Bridge lets get to those games. I believe I owe you a butt kicking on one of them." She grabbed him and hauled him behind her, and off they went.

Sky and Syd could only laugh, and wish the Blue Ranger the best of luck with the ever competitive Yellow Ranger. Once their laughter had died down, Syd handed Sky the final envelope. He failed to notice how serious she had gotten as he opened the card, eager to see what she'd done for him after the "toast" and "doubles" she'd made the others.

His card too was home made, but looked very much like a card you would actually buy in the store. There was nothing cartoon-y, or funny in it's outward appearance. Instead, on the front of the card were two connected hearts, one red and one pink, each with glittery designs on them. The front of the card, above the hearts read: _I'm so glad I found you…_ Sky opened the card and read what was inside.

_You and I are connected  
in a way that goes  
beyond friendship,  
beyond romance,  
beyond what we've  
ever had before…_

_We're soul mates.  
I can't explain it.  
I just feel it._

_Happy Valentine's Day_

Written in blue ink across the bottom was, "_Final clue on the back, if you've not figured it out yet._"

Sky hurriedly turned the card over and read what was written there, "_Together, we are the colors of Love._"

Sky could hardly believe what he'd just read. _Syd? All this time it's been _her He took a moment before he raised surprised eyes to Sydney's. "Syd?" He didn't have any other words, so he just let it go, hoping she'd tell him it was no joke.

Sydney saw the hope in his eyes, and gave him a small grin before nodding her head slowly. "It's me," she chuckled, but he noticed it wasn't her normal giddy laugh, but one borne of nerves. "Happy Valentine's Day Surprise!" she tried to joke, because the longer he was quiet, the more she felt that she was about to have her heart broken. Slowly the smile fell from her face, and then she couldn't take his silence any more. "Sky, please say something," she whispered.

Sky saw the distressed look on her face, and could only think of one thing to say, "Please tell me this is no joke. Tell me that this isn't you pulling my leg, and that all these cards _have_ been from _you,_" his voice took on a more pleading quality the longer he spoke, but he couldn't help it. He was either about to have his every wish granted, or have his heart shattered into a million pieced by the tiny blonde sitting beside him, and he desperately hoped for the former.

Syd shook her head, "It's no joke Sky, the cards were from me. I've been planning this for months, and had help from Bridge and Z to get the cards into places only you would find them. I've been dying to tell you for such a long time that I'm in love with you, and this was the way I decided to do it." Syd realized that she was starting to ramble, and so she snapped her mouth shut and looked at Sky.

She knew that he's said earlier in the day that he was in love with someone else, so she was half expecting him to look at her with regret in his eyes. What she did see, surprised and thrilled her; for the longer she looked, the more love she saw shining in them. And then slowly, she saw the playful grin she loved so much spread across his face. "So all this time, you knew who it was, and you were totally playing with me? That's just evil Syd."

His response surprised her, and she couldn't help but bust out laughing. She brought one hand up to cover her mouth, while with the other, she gave him a little wave. "That's me. Evil."

"No, seriously. You're a very good actress, because you totally didn't give it away. I didn't once dream it would be you. Why though? Why the big mystery?"

At that question, she sobered up. "Because I was too chicken to just come out and say it to your face. I thought it would be easier if I told you through the cards. Just in case you didn't return the feelings, I wouldn't have to be so heartbroken."

"And how do you know I do return the feelings?" he said it very seriously, but was only teasing her.

She took a moment to really look at him, and said, "I don't. But I'm hoping that the fact you haven't downright shot down the idea of it, means you just might feel the same way I do."

Sky very slowly sat down the card in his hands, and scooted closer to Syd in the booth. Seeing her eyes go big at his actions, he smiled and lifted his hands up to frame her face. He lowered his head, gently brushing his lips against hers. Feeling no resistance from the Pink Ranger, he put a little more pressure into the kiss, and smiled when he felt her respond to the pressure in kind. They continued to trade quick gentle kisses a moment, before he raised his head far enough to look her in the eye. "Does that tell you anything?"

She gave him a lazy smile in response, "A little bit. Maybe you should tell me again, just to be sure."

He chuckled and lowered his head again, this time wanting to make sure she got the message. He sealed their lips together, and when he felt her lips part in invitation, he slid his tongue in for the briefest of moments, before pulling it back out. He pulled back again, to look her in the eyes, "Just on the off chance you didn't get that either; Sydney Drew I am SO in love with you, it's not even funny." Still holding her face close to his, he pecked her nose, "Darn us and our uncertainty for not saying this long before now."

She half laughed, half sobbed, and nodded at him. Relief flooded her at his admission, and she felt the tears start to form in her eyes. She closed her eyes, and felt Sky gently rubbing the tears from her cheeks.

"Shhh, don't cry Syd, I can't stand to see you cry," he searched her face for a hint as to what brought the tears on, but could find nothing.

Sniffing she lifted her own hands to his face, "These are happy tears Sky. Promise. You have NO idea just how relieved I am, it's overwhelming."

"Well, if you love me even half as much as I love you, I think I do know how you feel right now. This has been a long time in the making, and it feels so surreal. I never in a million years dreamed you'd be telling me you loved me. I feel like I should pinch myself," he laughed, feeling lighter than he had in a while.

"It's no dream, I assure you. If it is, we're both having it, and I don't wanna wake up."

"Me either," he whispered. They kissed one more time, before separating just enough that they could turn to see their two friends who had come back and were clapping, silly grins on their faces.

"Bout time you two," Z smirked.

Syd raised her brow at her friend, "You two should talk." She and Sky laughed at the blushes that appeared on the Blue and Yellow Rangers faces.

"Anyway," Z moved to change the subject, "Congrats, I assume this means you both feel the same?"

Sky and Syd shared a look before they both nodded. "Definitely." Syd looked to her friends, "Thanks for all the help you guys. I couldn't have pulled this off without you."

"You're welcome. You know we'd do anything to help," Z said, as they took their seats across from the two lovebirds. "Especially when it seems hopeless that one of you would finally say something to the other one. Honestly, everyone knew it, but you two." She grinned at their shocked expressions.

Bridge could only nod when they turned twin accusatory looks at him. "They all figured it out, I didn't have to say anything, but yeah, I've known for a while. It wasn't my place to say anything though, and neither of you ever bothered to say anything…"

"You're right," Sky said. "Maybe we should have said something sooner, and then you could have pointed out the error of our ways, but maybe it was meant to happen this way for a reason." She smiled down at Syd when she settle closer to his side.

Before anything else could be said, their food arrived. Once the servers had left the table, the four dug into their pizza, and enjoyed a great meal together.

When they were finished with their meal, they headed back to the car, where they decided they'd drive to the park and take a walk before heading back to the Academy. They chose to take the path that led them across the wooden bridge, where Sky and Syd had once faced Mirloc. They had been holding hands, but as they paused in the spot they'd once stood, the Red Ranger put his arm around her and they stood a moment in silence. Bridge and Z continued to walk a few feet in front of them, so didn't notice the temporary pause of their two team mates. Sky gave her a slight squeeze, and they continued on, neither one saying a word, but knew that they'd been thinking of the same moment.

"Syd, I haven't said it yet, but thank you so much for the cards today. They're even more special, knowing that you hand made them." He kissed the side of her head, and felt her squeeze his middle in response. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled sweetly at him.

Z snorted, "You know, it's too bad you're such a guy and couldn't figure out the clues though." She rolled her eyes at him, "I mean, come ON it wasn't that hard."

Sky lifted a brow at her, "What, you mean even _you_ could figure it out?" He smiled when he felt Syd's shoulder shake with suppressed laughter.

Z stuck her tongue out at him, and turned back to Bridge, who was just grinning at them both.

Leaning down so he was close enough that only she would hear, he said, "Sorry for being 'such a guy' and ruining your clues. They were a cute idea though, if only I wasn't so clueless."

She kissed him on the cheek, and said, "It's okay, I wouldn't have you any other way Sky." She was rewarded with the lopsided grin she adored.

As they continued to walk along, the Red and Pink Rangers smiled, as they noticed their Blue and Yellow team mates kept walking closer and closer to each other. Finally, feeling daring, Bridge reach out and took Z's hand, only to be rewarded with a gentle smile from the Yellow Ranger.

"Talk about 'Bout time'," Sky mumbled into her ear, causing goose bumps to run up and down her body. She only nodded, and leaned closer to his side.

Nothing else was said as the two young couples continued to enjoy the quiet, beautiful night, and each others company.

fin.

Hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day!  
-hugs-  
Cat


End file.
